


Shame

by sleepy_ry



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Beet | Bede-centric, Canon Universe, Drabble, Feels, Gen, Gen Work, Maternal Poplar | Opal, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Opal invites Bede to a private lunch where he tries.He really does -- but he's never been decent in lying.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Sword & Shield' nor am I profiting from this.

“Everyone can improve the day with a biscuit.” Opal searches through her catered lunch for the ‘right’ one. “You are welcome to participate as well, or has indulgence been ruled a crime?”

Bede doesn't dare move. A catered lunch, especially with biscuits from some restaurant with an unpronounceable name, are off-limits. Living with the chairmen hasn't given him such opportunities.

Opal huffs and mumbles under breath when he remains unmoving. No one would deny themselves a biscuit in her presence. A glance and someone comes rushing over to offer him lemonade or would he prefer something else? Then, here come more pastries.

Bede concedes only for his comfort. Opal won't quit watching him until he takes a bite.

“You should feel better now, right?” Her tone isn't smug but concerned. “I have a simple rule for any challenger: come in prepared. I define prepared as well-rested and comfortably full. Can you remember these things?”

Both? He could recall a mixture better than one continuous emotion. A comfortable bed that would be replaced when necessary. Chairman Rose and Oleana would arrange a ‘family’ meal every couple of weeks. 

Nobody ever showed up beside him -- but an apology would always come later. Next week would be movie night or game night. Someone else would come along to pick him up because the theatre closed and _you have to leave now, kid or his favorite: you're sure that you have the time right?_

“I remember. I was happy.”

“You're a liar.”

Shame he can't be a better one.

**Author's Note:**

> Human garbage thrives on bookmarks/commenting/kudos. 
> 
> Similar to Bede: I am a terrible liar. Was I any better? I would use my ability to say I am happy.


End file.
